


Ippakume (First Night)

by wheezemadejaway



Series: Worth It: Japan Trip 2017 [2]
Category: Buzzfeed - Fandom, Buzzfeed Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It, Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual, First Time, Hotel Sex, Japan trip, M/M, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:04:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezemadejaway/pseuds/wheezemadejaway
Summary: The loophole that’s been exploited in labeling this room a “Double Twin” is pretty apparent.  Technically there are two beds in the room-- they just happen to be pushed together to form one extra-large bed.





	Ippakume (First Night)

**Author's Note:**

> The title, Ippakume (一泊目), means literally the first night of a stay somewhere overnight. 
> 
> This story the second part in the "Japan Trip 2017" series. If you have not read it yet, please start with [Two Stops Until Shinjuku](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12424176).
> 
> Also of note: this is my first foray into mature writing, and you shouldn't expect too much, but I needed this to establish some things in the timeline of this series going forward. I hope it's not too disappointing.
> 
> Thank you, as always, to my Friend A., who I am dragging into this hellhole with me.

“Well, this is something.” Andrew tilts his head, tongue clicking against the back of his teeth.

It’s two in the morning and, clumsily ditching their shoes at the door, they have just entered their hotel room for the first time. They had been joking all afternoon that it was going to be a tight fit, but this is defying expectations.

“I mean,” Steven scratches at his white-gray hair, “Not quite what I was expecting, I’ll admit. But it’s fine.” The tremble in his voice is loaded with the same anticipation that Andrew feels thumping in his chest.

It’s going to happen, and it’s going to happen tonight. Andrew just knows.

Had he not been there when Steven clicked on the the “make a reservation” button himself, Andrew might have thought that this was the setup to some sort of mean practical joke. He does a brief glance around the room to check for hidden cameras, but the shock on Steven’s already flushed face tells Andrew that these circumstances are completely unforeseen.

Steven’s probably trying to figure out if this is all part of some sort of divine intervention. His shoulders are squared and his movement hasty as he sets the key card next to the TV stand.

The loophole that’s been exploited in labeling this room a “Double Twin” is pretty apparent.  Technically there _are_ two beds in the room-- they just happen to be pushed together to form one extra-large bed.

 _Convenient_ , Andrew decides.

In a space this small, there’s no use hiding from the tension that’s been building between them all evening. As they hopped from bar to bar, Steven had been all over him, touching him, hugging him, laughing at his puns and giving him looks so obvious that Adam had gotten embarrassed enough to make friends with Rie and leave them to their own devices.

Andrew likes it when Steven pays attention to him, because he likes Steven. A lot. And he has for a long time now, because Steven has somehow managed to weasel his way under Andrew’s skin and right into his heart.

He is also worried because, well, what are the consequences of this going to be? Should he just see how things go? What if it changes their whole dynamic? What will happen to the show?

Clearing his throat, he turns to study Steven, only to see that Steven’s already been studying him.

“You, um, you okay with this?” Andrew asks, knowing it’s a somewhat weighted question.

Steven nods once. “Yeah, you?”

“Yeah.”

“We,” Andrew stops, swallowing, because from here it’s all systems go. “We’ve both were drinking more than usual tonight, so, like…”

“No, I’m okay,” Steven stops him, “And I’ve wanted to, er, I mean, it’s not just something that I thought about for the first time.” The admission quiets him, and he shifts on the balls of his feet.

No denying it, they are definitely talking about sex. Or at least, something like it.

“Okay, hey, it’s alright, c’mere,” Andrew whispers as he steps in and closes the distance between them. He sticks out a hand to take hold of Steven’s, but it’s Steven who laces their fingers together and squeezes tight.

They move towards end of one of the beds. There’s no protest from the mattress as they sit down shoulder to shoulder, hands clasped together and resting in the line where their thighs have pressed together.

“So can, I…. can I kiss you?” Steven’s voice is quiet, polite, but hopeful.

“Only if I can kiss you back,” Andrew says with a subdued smile, and his eyes slide half-closed because Steven is already leaning his head in.

“Of course.”

After that, Andrew doesn’t have time to reply.

Steven’s lips are against his. There is hesitation behind the kiss, an awkwardness, which compels Andrew to reassure him.

_It’s okay._

He carefully lifts his free hand to Steven’s jaw to encourage him that this is safe, that this is a natural and normal thing. It seems to help. A small, helpless sound escapes Steven’s lips. He opens his mouth in a way that Andrew is sure means, _yes, please, more, please_ because at the same time Steven’s placed his own free hand on the curve of Andrew’s neck.

The kiss deepens, Andrew patiently leading the way.

It’s probably his imagination, but Andrew thinks that Steven tastes a little bit like the plum wine that Rie had insisted they try much earlier that evening. At that time, Andrew had found the alcohol far too sweet, but like this, he wants more. He _needs_ more.

Steven breaks their clasped hands to let his fingers roam elsewhere. He pats at the bed at the same time that an insistent, deep moan resonates in his throat, and Steven eases them down so that they are flat-backed on the clean, white sheets.

For a while, that’s enough, just kissing, getting Steven familiar with him.

It comes as a genuine surprise to Andrew when Steven’s fingers snake up past the hem of his shirt.

For someone who has insisted on multiple occasions that he doesn’t have any love-making experience, he seems to know just what he should be doing. Either Steven’s been watching a lot of porn or heavy petting isn’t strictly against the gospel.

Andrew surmises it’s probably a combination of both when Steven’s nails dig into his skin. He catches his breath, paralyzed.

“Oh boy, you’re sweaty,” Steven says, momentarily breaking their kiss but keeping close enough that their noses are still touching.

“It’s August in Japan, we’ve been outside for a lot of the day, and I am now making out with the guy I’ve been wanting to make out with for, like, a year. I don’t know what you exp--”

Steven’s mouth shuts him up. He pulls their bodies closer and shifts his hips tellingly against Andrew’s side.

_Oh. Oh!_

Eyes shooting open, it is Andrew who pulls himself back this time. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Steven responds immediately, and all the uncertainty from before is gone, taken over by a heady confidence. “Can you, like--” and stopping mid-sentence, he grabs Andrew’s hand to guide it right where he wants it, “--use your thumb and-- y-yeah like that.”

When they begin to kiss again, Andrew continues to stroke at the hard heat between Steven’s legs. If Steven gets a little bit sloppier than before, Andrew hopes it’s because Steven is unable to concentrate on anything but his slow, deliberate touch.

Andrew can handle sloppy if it means that Steven feels good.

“What about you?” Steven breathes onto Andrew’s cheek. “What should I do?”

“I’m okay,” Andrew answers, and he is. Well, to be honest he isn’t really immune to how his body’s reacting, because who could be? Rubbing at Steven’s dick, even if it’s just through his jeans, is getting him terribly aroused. But he’s alright with just focusing on Steven this time.

 _This time_. The thought sinks heavy in his mind, because he knows that he is already planning on a _next time_ when he maybe shouldn’t be.

“No,” Steven protests, and his hand is on the button of Andrew’s pants. “Can’t I touch you?”

The offer alone sends a surge of pleasure through Andrew’s body. He almost laughs at how right the words sound. Instead, he keeps his expression impartial, answering the question by positing one of his own. He wants to make sure Steven’s making the decisions. “Do you want to?”

“Yeah, ‘course I do.” There’s an edge of defensiveness to the answer, but then Andrew feels the release of his button coming undone and is distracted out of thinking further into it.

Steven’s fingers don’t have to do much searching to find what they’re after. Steven’s checking Andrew’s face and his eyes are searching Andrew’s for signs that he’s doing it right.

He is, but even if he wasn’t, that wouldn’t matter because the intensity in Steven’s expression would be enough. Andrew groans. _Fuck!_

“Touch me, too,” Steven demands gently.

Unable to speak, Andrew barely nods. He undoes Steven’s zipper and reaches under his boxers, palm enclosing Steven’s length.

From there, they begin to work each other in earnest. This, for sure, is something that Andrew can tell Steven has done on his own. He’s got too good a rhythm for this to be a mere case of natural talent.

Their kisses get shorter, more sporadic as they keep going. With each stroke of Andrew’s hand, Steven is making a low, satisfied keening sound. His eyes are closed, every inch of exposed skin mottled pink with exertion.

When Steven tilts his head, burrowing his face into Andrew’s shoulder, lips brushing against his neck, Andrew can’t hold back any longer. He comes, just taking Steven in, letting his eyes slip closed and allowing himself to be overpowered by Steven’s presence.

Steven only lasts a moment longer, and he moans into Steven’s ear as he comes, too.

They lie huddled together there for a moment, panting, letting their bodies relax, before Steven rolls his back onto the bed, withdrawing his hand. Andrew follows suit.

 _That felt really, really great._ As if "great" was a strong enough word.

Andrew wants to ask Steven if it was good for him, too, but can’t quite find the words. He’s feeling a bit sheepish now that it’s over. What if Steven decides this isn’t what he wants? What if Steven doesn’t like it as much as he did?  What if Steven doesn’t like _him_?

A sudden kiss on the cheek placates him. Steven is smiling.

They lay next to each other until their breathing slows, neither speaking.

With a nervous laugh, Steven finally cuts through the silence. “I hope the shower isn’t as small as this room is. We should probably get cleaned off.”

As it turns out, the shower is tiny, too, but they’ll find a way to make it work.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, if you were curious, hotel rooms in Japan are so small that it isn't uncommon for a "double twin" room to have two beds literally just pressed against each other into one big bed. If you need proof, please look up some Shinjuku hotels on TripAdvisor yourself. ;)


End file.
